La sinceridad de la reina
by AXJ
Summary: Una pequeña recopilación de los besos entre Hinata y Kageyama. Tiene un poco de azúcar, en realidad como un kilo por palabra no másxDDD. No es solo los besos de Hinata, Tobio se muere incluso con sus palabras.
1. Los recuerdos reales

**N/A:**

 **Bueno este mini fic está muy dulce, no puedo evitarlo con el Kagehina. Son tan lindos! Espero que les guste.**

Y a ti Hinata como te gustan los besos? Preguntó curioso Nishinoya.

Yo….

El pelinaranja hizo una pausa era una pregunta difícil pero estaba decidido a contestarla.

Un pequeño flash back pasó por su cabeza trayendo con él varios recuerdos.

Antes del partido

No es como si escogieran un lugar para aquello pero el rey de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para llevarlo a un lugar, donde nadie los encontraría.

Hinata estaba tenso, no por la situación sino porque estaban a minutos de tener un partido.

Kageyama tomó suavemente su nuca y lo acercó para besarlo, la carnada cedió ante el contacto. Su respiración se volvió tranquila y todos sus nervios se desvanecieron al sentir algo cálido adentrarse en su boca. El armador lo besaba lento y profundo, arrancándole las dudas y el aliento. A medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se volvía más intenso y las pausas más cortas.

Las piernas de Shouyo se relajaron tanto que temía desfallecer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo no tenía miedo de caer en absoluto, estar entre los brazos de su pelinegro le brindaba tanta seguridad que incluso si se algo pasaba sabía que su compañero impediría su caída.

Tobio muy a su pesar decidió separarse de su pequeño novio, necesitaban volver con el equipo y terminar de prepararse.

¿Qué tal ahora?

La voz del armador sonó tan suave a sus oídos.

Vamos a ganar! – respondió confiado y sereno.

Gracias Kageyama

El pelinegro nunca sabría cuánto le tranquilizaba sus besos, el pelinaranja sentía tanto amor en ellos, que sus nervios de hacer una mala jugada desaparecían porque sabía que Kageyama estaría ahí para apoyarlo, y que si fallaba el pelinegro lo perdonaría. Y más aún, lo quería.

Se sentía un poco mal por desear no tener un partido para poder quedarse más tiempo así con Kageyama.

Y también lo odiaba al mismo tiempo por desplazar el voleibol un milímetro más bajo en su corazón.

Los de buenos días

Se levantaba más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, pero todo valía la pena si era para ver a Hinata antes que nadie.

Hinata dejaba su bicicleta en la escuela y después se dirigía al gimnasio, sin embargo no por entrenamiento matutino. Sino para ver a su armador favorito.

-Buenos días- decía un poco avergonzado, de alguna manera Kageyama siempre le ponía nervioso.

\- Buenos días, Shoyou- y justo después de responder se acercó al pelinaranja para besarlo ligeramente, no era un beso intenso, era un beso dedicado y extrañamente tierno viniendo de Kageyama. Más hacía inmensamente feliz a Shouyo, que se sentía listo para empezar el día. Y por supuesto le alegraba la mañana al amargado número 10 que por más que intentaba disimular su alegría una pequeña sonrisa se colaba en los labios.

Los de despedida

A él no le importaba si alguien los veía, incluso podría besarlo frente a su madre, pero la pequeña carnada era muy cortado en público.

Así que casi siempre se ofrecía para cerrar el gimnasio y Hinata amablemente lo acompañaba.

Después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, tomó con delicadeza el rostro moreno de su compañero y atrapó sus labios, los reclamos del pequeño iban desapareciendo mientras lentamente se entregaba al beso cada vez más complacido.

Se besaban con lentitud disfrutando de las sensaciones que los estremecían, y contando una por una las miles de mariposas que recorrían sus estómagos. Era como estar en un sueño, el suelo se desmoronaba y la superficie a sus pies se volvía más blanda, su cuerpo se relajaba a tal punto que su mente solo se concentraba en seguir uniendo sus bocas con anhelo. Kageyama no quería separarse nunca, quería estar siempre pegado a esos labios que lo acariciaban con tanto cariño.

Para Hinata no era distinto, Tobio era un maldito rey que besaba tan bien que siempre lo dejaba deseando más. Como si fuera un cuervo que no tenía alas y Kageyama lo hacía volar con cada beso.

Al final era Shoyou el que no quería separarse, pero el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, y no debía llegar muy tarde a casa o preocuparía a sus padres.

Un último beso como despedida, que se volvió interminable.

Hasta que el celular del pelinaranja los interrumpió.

Cerró con rabia el celular. Un mensaje de la compañía telefónica le ofrecía quien sabe qué diablos y en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Una pequeña arruga dividía sus cejas e inconscientemente infló sus mejillas en una mueca de molestia. Hinata era endiabladamente adorable, Kageyama lo había pensado unas mil veces y aún lo seguía pensando. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su nariz expulsaba el aire con fuerza como una pequeña bestia liberando un aura salvaje e indiscutiblemente sexy.

Una imagen demasiado tentadora para el pobre pelinegro que debía dejarlo partir. Lo besó por última vez, le revolvió el pelo con cariño y dejó que se marchara.

Hasta mañana, Hinata

Adiós, Kageyama

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno lo dejaré hasta aquí porque quiero saber que les parece? ¿Bueno, malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Muy dulce?**

 **Mi idea es hacerlo de unos tres capítulos no estoy acostumbrada a escribir fics tan largos.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Agradezco cada review**


	2. La vergüenza rey

**N/A:**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews me animan mucho a escribir la segunda parte y mejorar por el bien del Kagehinaxd…Debo compartir su amor por el mundo. Son tan lindos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, no me odien u.u.**

 **Bueno aquí está la segunda parte.**

* **Besos en la cancha** *

No podría decir que fue primero. Si escuchó los pasos o se giró por instinto hacia Hinata, pero de algo estaba seguro abrazar a Hinata era lo correcto. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando al voltearse el pelirrojo se le abalanzó con un gran salto. No alcanzaron a mirarse a los ojos, pues apenas sentirse cerca ambos unieron sus labios en un eufórico beso, nada erótico de los que se daban a solas o rebosantes de cariño cuando debían despedirse era más como una desesperada fricción cálida que los hacía sentir completamente conectados y felices al poder disfrutar la victoria juntos.

Los aplausos del público los trajo a la realidad, estaban en la cancha, habían ganado el partido, y se habían besado frente a todos. Hinata fue el primero en reaccionar y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Kageyama lo bajó suavemente. La pequeña carnada enterró su mirada en el piso, no tenía el coraje para mirar a nadie se moría de vergüenza y todo por culpa de Kageyama que le había devuelto el beso, era el peor novio, estaba por golpearlo y darle su merecido por hacerle pasar estas vergüenzas, sin embargo sabía que el pelinegro no tenía toda la culpa y retuvo su impulso. Justo cuando pensó que se desmayaría pues toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, sintió como Tobio lo escondía en su pecho. Y se arrepintió al pensar que Tobio era el peor novio, pues ahora lo ocultaba de las miradas ajenas, que intentaban registrar su completa timidez. El número 10 era el mejor novio que podía tener amaba tanto a Tobio en esos momentos, no importa la situación, con él a su lado se sentía protegido.

Se quedó ahí hasta que su vergüenza desapareció en el abrazo del pelinegro.

Una vez que su dignidad lo envolvió y el orgullo infló su pecho al saberse ganador, se separó de Tobio para entregar una radiante sonrisa a todos sus compañeros y espectadores.

* **Casa de Kageyama** *

No tenía que estar allí, pronto podrían llegar sus padres.

Sin embargo ahí estaban rozando sus labios deliberadamente descargando su pasión. La casa de Kageyama era grande para tres personas, pero con Hinata allí, no se notaba la abundancia de espacio. Ni lo grande del sofá que los abarcaba a ambos con comodidad. Shoyo llenaba tanto su corazón que nada más importaba cuando estaban juntos.

Hinata estaba sentado a su lado, se inclinó delicadamente sobre él apoyando un brazo por sobre el sofá y profundizó el beso. Podía sentir la lengua de Hinata arrimarse a la suya, era tan delicioso sentir la pasión controlando sus labios. Sus manos vagaron por encima de la ropa de pelinaranjo, el entusiasmo le recorría las venas. Sus palmas se volvieron exigentes de la piel ajena, y con delicadeza deslizó la mano derecha por debajo de la chaqueta del club estremeciendo a Hinata. Este por su parte cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió un diminuto gemido. Fue casi inaudible, pero la cercanía permitió que Kageyama lo escuchara claro como el agua.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido, Hinata le miró no muy a gusto, entonces la carnada lo giró hasta que la espalda del armador chocó contra el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él dispuesto a emparejar las cosas.

Las pequeñas manos de Hinata viajaron por el torso del pelinegro cobrándose cada una de las artimañas de Tobio.

* **Sala del club** *

Shoyo nunca había besado a alguien tan entusiasmado como lo estaba ahora, Tobio desataba todo tipo de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Sentir su lengua lo relajaba pero al mismo tiempo tensaba distintas partes de su cuerpo era una mezcla de reacciones que hacía temblar su cuerpo entero.

Pero tal vez no era el mejor lugar para dedicarse a explorar lo que le hacía sentir Kagayema.

Espera Kage….el nombrado cazó los labios de Hinata en un beso desesperado. Un par de minutos y se separó.

Solo un poco más- y le volvió a besar.

La carnada dejó caer su bolso y cedió ante los besos del pelinegro. Tobio no solo era apuesto sino que también besaba bien. Era difícil decirle que no, sobretodo porque no se habían podido ver por la mañana, pues el pequeño se atrasó haciendo la tarea que revisarían a primera hora.

Era increíble lo mucho que había extrañado a Shoyo, echarse la carrera mañanera, besarse al llegar al colegio, contemplar aquellos penetrantes ojos de mil líquida que lo miraban sonriente por haber ganado y es que había un par de veces que Kageyama fingía equivocarse y dejaba ganar a Hinata solo para que verlo sonreír orgulloso.

Le gustaba cada faceta de Hinata. Pero amaba más descubrirlas todas, por eso intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo con él.

Volviendo a la sala del club.

El pelinegro recargó un codo en los casilleros justo por encima del hombro izquierdo de Hinata. Sabía que Hinata podría escabullirse de un solo movimiento, así que pensó en acorralarlo con sus brazos.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de shoyo, y aspiró el aroma que despedía.

Era una mezcla entre miel y vainilla que se unía de manera imperceptible a la piel morena del pelirrojo, y componía una fragancia dulce, sensual e irresistible. No pudo contenerse y hundió su rostro en el cuello llenándose de él.

Las piernas de hinata se aflojaron cuando sintió los labios de kageyama succionar su cuello. Para después dar un par de besos por los alrededores.

No quería separarse ni ahora ni nunca quería más besos, sentirlo más cerca, tocarlo como el otro lo hacía y más. Pero fue el mismo Shoyo quién lo alejó con una mano temblorosa.

Si Kageyama creía que era el único que lo había extrañado, estaba equivocado.

El pelirrojo lucía agitado, y sus ojos estaban más expresivos que nunca, su pecho contenía su inquieta respiración subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Sus labios carmesís formaron una gran sonrisa y modularon:

Este será el último- le dijo antes de volver a los labios del moreno.

Kageyama no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero el mayor tenía razón en cualquier momento empezarían a llegar sus compañeros.

 _Volviendo del Flash back_

Y a ti Hinata como te gustan los besos? Preguntó curioso Nishinoya.

Yo….

El pelinaranja hizo una pausa era una pregunta difícil pero estaba decidido a contestarla.

Después de un minuto, contestó sonriente y lleno de alegría.

Me gustan los besos de Tobio.

¿Dé que clase? Preguntó Tanaka.

Todos, me gustan todos los de Tobio -replicó con sinceridad.

Tanaka y Nishinoya sonrieron por la simple respuesta Asahi que escuchó el final se sonrojó al extremo sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Un moreno estaba atento a la conversación, mientras fingía escoger un balón de la canasta.

Hinata idiota! Gritó de la nada tirándole el balón.

El aludido podría jurar que vio fugazmente las mejillas del moreno rojas pero no podría asegurarlo. Kageyama volteó avergonzado demasiado rápido como para capturar otro detalle y Hinata podía ver mas no reaccionar por lo que el balón terminó estrellándose en su cara.

Un rubio pasaba por ahí y afortunadamente vio toda la escena.

No sientes calor, Yama?

O solo el rey está acalorado? Dijo con sorna picando a kageyama.

Pero el moreno prefería no voltearse todavía, por lo menos hasta que su sangre fluyera con normalidad.

 **Bueno creo que esté será el final.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero no quería dejarlo tanto tiempo pendiente y se me vino otra idea a la cabeza (obvio kagehina).**

 **Espero que les guste, me costó mucho hacer las partes cuando están solos y son osados, porque no escribo tanto y bueno me da vergüenza u/u, pero tranquilos mejoraré *-*/.**

 **Kagehina merece todo el amor y el hard del mundo es perfecto!**

 **Todavía no soporto que estén tan alejados después de la pelea. Estoy segura que no fue grave pero quiero verlos juntitos lo más pronto posible.**

 **giby-chan** **: me gustó la idea, si me gustaría ver a kageyama celoso, pero me encantaría ver cómo reaccionaría Hinata. Creo que iría de frente y diría: Es mi Tobio, consíguete tu propio Tobio! Y déjalo tranquilo- amenazó a la defensiva poniendo sus manos por delante como un escudo marcial. Lo cual fue un poco divertido pues usaba los gestos de Tanaka-senpai, sin embargo con su estatura no suponía gran amenaza.**

 **Dezconocida** **: Me alegra saber que te gustó, espero seguir encantando al mundo con esta pareja..Es la más linda 3 ¡!**

 **Himitsu No Hanazono** **: linda leí tu fic, gracias por avisarme, lo que leyeron más allá de mis notas era el borrador del segundo y yo pensé que lo había perdido, pero no estaba más abajo no más.**

 **nobody.30:** **Yo también necesito Kagehina así como 25 horas 8 días a la semana! Me encanta, siento que se complementan demasiado y son perfecto el uno para el otro. Recuerdo que cada quedó tan impresionado por el otro (obvio fue amor a primera vistaxd)**

 **No solo puedes leer el final también puedes comentar c; en la ventanita que dice review.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, bye.**


End file.
